


The Music (Howls) Of The Night

by tumtatumtum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Stalking, True Mates, Voyeurism, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantom of the Opera AU where Omega!Stiles plays Christine to Alpha!Derek's Phantom.</p><p> </p><p>Except in this version, people hit high notes for completely different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Most Beautiful Music

**Author's Note:**

> A multi chapter fic with more smut than plot.
> 
> Side notes:
> 
> -In this AU, everyone presents as A/B/O with enhanced smell, and self-lubrication for omegas.

Stiles Stilinski’s mother died giving birth to him, and his father passed some 4 years later in the line of duty. Papa had been in charge of the security at the Paris Opera House, and had foolishly tried to intervene in a matter of honor between a mezzo soprano and a leading baritone. So at age 4 Stiles Stilinski had become an orphaned Omega, adopted by the cast and crew or the Paris Opera House.

 

 

Despite his hardships, Stiles had always been an upbeat child. Wary of the world in a way orphans are, but still retaining his spark of youth and impishness. Indeed, he and Scott McCall, one of the stage hands and Stiles’ best friend (fuck you Alpha-Omega stereotypes) had often been scolded by Melissa and even, on more memorable occasions, by Victoria Argent.

 

 

Stiles shuddered at those memories. But at least Victoria kept her hands to herself, while Gerard and Kate Argent flashed their teeth in too-wide smiles and let their hands wander.

 

 

Stiles had thought for sure he would be thrown out on the streets when he had almost bitten Gerard’s finger off. Luckily, Alison Argent had claimed she would leave with him. He had to give it to him, Scott had chosen well- the Beta was perfect for him, and her dimples made even Stiles melt a little.

 

 

He wished he could have that for himself.

 

 

But instead he was doomed to be forever alone. It was surprising, as Omegas were often the cream of the crop for romantic pickings, but unfortunately Stiles didn’t quite meet certain…expectations. While he had doe-brown eyes, a lithe yet firm figure (he’d seen his ass, OK? Nice.) and pouty effeminate lips, he also had more sass than you could shake a stick at.

 

 

It had led to some…compromising situations. Thank God for Boyd, a hulking Beta with 6 Omega sisters who understood that Stiles did NOT want to bend over for every Alpha who growled at him. Seriously, Boyd was awesome.

 

 

There was a more serious problem that Stiles had to contend with though. Nobody, not even other Alphas that weren’t necessarily jerks, smelled…right.

 

 

Which wasn’t- look, he wasn’t expecting fireworks, OK? Just something that made his blood pump a little faster, got him leaking a little slick maybe. His body didn’t just reject other Alphas, it shut down. Faster than House doors after a flop. There was nothing, nada, not even a hint of moisture. Which made absolutely zero fucking sense, since the only time that was supposed to have happened was when you found your True Mate. With capital letters and everything!!

 

 

Which….look, his Angel of Music couldn’t fucking be his True Mate, alright?

 

 

That was just impossible. For several reasons, including:

 

 

1) He had no idea what his Angel of Music looked like. And he refused to be mated to someone with a butt face. He knew what the Angel sounded like- a higher voice for a man, but when he opened up to sing…Stiles could actually feel himself get heart eyes as he become a pile of gooey mush.

 

 

The first time he’d masturbated had been thinking about that voice. He was aware he had problems.

 

 

2) Was the Angel of Music even a person??? This was a serious question, because he didn’t know if it was possible to be mated to an angel. Or if angels existed. If he was human, he didn’t know how it was possible for him to stay in the shadows like he did. Stiles had never caught so much as a glimpse, which was impressive considering how quick Stiles was and how much begging he had done.

 

 

So much begging. Really an embarrassing amount of begging, and he was pretty sure the angel’s voice was a bit huskier afterwards. Stiles hadn’t cum later with two fingers up his ass, leaking slick while thinking about it.

 

 

He had no idea what you were talking about, alright?

 

 

And most importantly…

 

 

3) He had never smelled the angel.

 

 

Seriously! Not even a whiff, which means that he couldn’t have begun the bonding process. Everyone knows that’s how the mating bond was triggered- first a whole lot of scent marking, then a whole lot of humping, then the bonding bite, then happily ever after.

 

 

Which Stiles would apparently never be having. Instead he had to content himself with his nightly lessons with his music teacher, who said so much in his silences. Very brooding silences. Stiles had become extremely good at interpreting nothing at all, so good in fact he almost believed he had that intuition that comes with mating. Scott and Alison were disgustingly sweet, cute and in synch together. Even egotistical Jackson, the current House tenor, had an uncanny connection with his red-headed Alpha Lydia, currently lead mezzo Soprano and all-around genius.

 

 

Too bad he was about to crush her mate in this audition.

 

 

Jackson would be stiff competition for the role of Ernesto, a love-sick idiot in Don Pasquale. Stiles had been working hard on his audition piece, the very romantic “Non Ti Scordar Di Me”, an aria he was sure would bring the attention of the tough but fair director, Chris Argent.

 

 

If he could just stop sweating and make it through this, he would get the part, and be on his way to a life of fame and fortune.

 

 

Except he could never leave the theater, because that meant leaving his Angel of Music. Whatever, he’d cross that bridge when he came to it.

 

 

God, he wished his angel was here though. He said he’d be watching, that he was always watching over Stiles and Stiles- well, he believed him. Sometimes when he was by himself working on costumes, or helping Erica gather programs, he felt a tingling at the back of his neck. It always made him smile, because he knew his angel was there. He just wasn’t talking that day.

 

 

So as he gets onstage to sing his opera after Jackson’s admittedly-passable tune, he scans the seats hopefully for his Angel of Music. Nothing as usual, but hey Stiles has that tingle so he knows he’s there.

 

 

After stuttering through his name and what he’ll be singing, Stiles takes a deep breath and looks up towards a point at the back of the room (an old singer trick) to begin-

 

 

And he sees him.

 

 

A shadowy figure of what is unmistakably, to Stiles at least, his Angel of Music.

 

 

Stiles’ breath catches in his throat. He can hear some tittering from the other actors and singers, hear a faint “If you please, Mr. Stilinski” from a disgruntled Chris. But he has eyes only for his angel.

 

 

He opens his mouth and sings, directly at his love, for the first time in his life.

 

 

And Stiles _does_ love his angel, he realizes that now. Realizes he could never leave him, that he needs to find a way to get his angel to trust him enough to take him in his arms, because he is apparently a real person with arms. Realizes that he needs to make his angel love him more than just as a tutee, but as a partner and equal.

 

 

He sings as he never has sung before, a love song for his muse.

 

 

The stage is silent when he finishes. Stiles is barely aware of the distant thunderous applause after his performance, but he doesn’t care. Chris Argent nods brusquely at him, says “Rehearsals start Tuesday” and he is off, running backstage and as fast as he can towards his angel.

 

 

He makes it to the 3rd level Mezzanine before gloved hands grab him and shove him into a secret, completely darkened passage. He doesn’t scream in protest, because some part of him unlocks as his nose is filled with the most amazing smell he’s ever inhaled.

 

 

He fucking knew this was his True Mate. Take that Scott.

 

 

“Oh my God, please tell me you’re my Angel of Music and not just another psycho wandering the hidden passageways of the opera house, because really that would just be unfair.”

 

 

“Your voice was heavenly, Stiles.”

 

 

And oooohhh Stiles feels himself shiver and go limp under his Alpha’s praise, because yep that is definitely an Alpha and it’s his Alpha and his Alpha is pleased with him. This is the best day ever.

 

 

“W-Was singing for you.”

 

 

God, Stiles feels drunk. Drunk off the heat and pheromones his Alpha is giving off, hot and spicy. His head is light, which makes sense because all the blood in his body has rushed down to fill his dick. But it’s more than that, he feels happy and giddy and just-

 

 

Who’s crying, not him.

 

 

“Stiles, what’s wrong?”

 

 

And no no no the scent starts to sour, becoming tinged with regret and he can’t see but he can feel the other presence start to move back.

 

 

“Stop! No, come back nothing’s wrong, it’s just- I’m really happy, OK? I mean you’re here and real, like I could touch you and you’re not just a figment or my imagination because I was lonely and I was just-”

 

 

Stiles hangs his head then, hating his rush of emotions but knowing that he needs to explain this, or his angel will flee.

 

 

“I was afraid I wasn’t good enough.”

 

 

Strong arms corded with muscle embrace him suddenly, and Stiles clings to his angel, terrified he will leave. His angel is taller than him, but only by a little. He is also solid as an oak tree, and Stiles can feel the muscles tracing his body and chest from where they are touching. He is wearing what Stiles thinks is a simple silk shirt, some cotton pants and a cape.

 

 

“It’s just like you to have a cape, you’re such a prima donna.”

 

 

The body above him shakes in silent laughter, and Stiles is delighted to hear so clearly a sound that had been muffled to him for so long.

 

 

“It’s me who isn’t good enough Stiles.”

 

 

His angel slowly slides them down to a seated position on the floor, until Stiles is curled in his angel’s lap, nose buried in his neck as he slowly gets high off of scenting his Alpha for the first time. He’s feeling spacey and ecstatic when his angel speaks again, his voice with a lazy drawl to it that tells Stiles he isn’t the only one affected by being in the same room as the other.

 

 

“Kate Argent found me and my family when I was young. We were acrobats, best in the world, and her family wanted us for their stage. My mother told them no, and Kate just…kept coming around. She made me think we were mates, that I loved her. Then she burned my family’s caravan to the ground.”

 

 

Stiles whimpers, hugs himself closer to his mate and licks at his neck in sympathy. He’s going to maim Kate Argent when he sees her next. Cut her up and deliver her to his angel as a present. Said angel huffs above him, and Stiles realizes he said that out loud.

 

 

“I wanted to kill her too, but they restrained me. My family…we were Wolfkin, you see.”

 

 

Stiles’ eyes widen at that. Wolfkin were powerful folk, ancient and supernatural. It was said they could transform into a second form, one that made their faces ugly and creature-like. It was said they were stronger and faster than normal men, and that they healed quicker too.

 

 

Stiles made a growly sound and nipped at the cords of his angel’s neck playfully. His quasi-mate was so bad-ass.

 

 

His angel held him tighter then, buried his nose in his hair and whispered a “thank you”. Stiles whined again when he realized that others might not have taken that news so well.

 

 

“They brought me here. Kept me in chains for a bit, I think they thought they could convince me to play in some of their operas. I managed to escape, but this whole place is lined with Mountain Ash, I can’t get out. Of course, by then I didn’t want to. I had smelled something incredible.”

 

 

Stiles feels his heart began to beat faster, and he starts to rub himself against his angel.

 

 

“Little omega, so pretty and cute, trying to practice his appegios in one of the back rooms. Your voice hadn’t even cracked, you were so young and Stiles I just wanted to-”

 

 

Derek thrusts up then, and Stiles starts to moan because this is so creepy he was like 11 when he first started getting lessons.

 

 

“I couldn’t help it, I talked to you. Then that night I snuck into your room and scent-marked you for the first time. It’s why you thought you could never smell me, I was already there.”

 

 

And Stiles moans, both at the thought of being scented unconsciously by his angel and in understanding. After a scent-marking it is impossible to distinguish different smells from one’s mate, unless you are in close proximity or inhaling directly from the source. Stiles mouths at the skin before him, determined to memorize his mate’s earthy aroma.

 

 

“My face has been stuck in my wolf form since they burned my life away, but I needed to be in your life somehow. But now- you’re 16 and ripe, about to hit your first heat. I’ve been waiting for you Stiles, I’ve been waiting and wanting for so many years now.”

 

 

Stiles feels a hand grab the shorthairs on the back of his neck and yank his head up, exposing his neck to the darkness around them. He sighed in bliss at the feeling of submission that settled into his bones. It felt so effortless to let go for his Alpha.

 

 

“My name is Derek Hale. I am your True Mate and Alpha, and you are finally ready for me.”

 

 

Stiles couldn’t scream his enthusiastic consent to that statement, as his lips were being assaulted by a soft yet insistent mouth. He parted his lips easily for his Alpha, whining high in his throat in response to the sub-vocal growls Derek was emitting. Derek kissed him like he wanted to devour him, like he wanted to break Stiles and cherish all the pieces before reassembling him again.

 

 

And oh fuck he’d let Derek break him, wants Derek to spank him and fuck him and knot him so hard he can’t do anything but beg for more. He wants to be on his knees for Derek, wants to be used by his Alpha. Wants to finally shove something in his hole besides his own fingers.

 

 

Judging by the hard on at his hip and the amount of slick leaking onto his pants, he figures the odds are definitely in his favor.

 

 

Then that glorious mouth is parted from his and Stiles is left panting and keening, scrambling to get closer to his alpha but held off by strong arms.

 

 

“You are not experiencing your first heat on the floor. Those sounds are for my ears alone, pretty omega. I want to see how good you look fucked open on my knot.”

 

 

Stiles nodded dumbly. He was so on board with this ship that he was the goddam captain of this vessel.

 

 

A gentle bite was given to his shoulders, and Stiles shuddered and actually gasped Derek’s name at the play-mating display. Then he was being swept up and carried bridal style through more dark passageways, content for now to press his face to his alpha’s gloriously defined chest and inhale his rut-scent.

 

 

He’d make the most beautiful music for Derek soon enough.


	2. A Mating Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek complete their bond, though the journey towards Derek's den is....distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> http://versus21.tumblr.com/

There was a distinct lack of grace in Derek’s movements on the way back to the Alpha den.

 

Stiles could admit that some small part of the blame was his. But his first heat had just struck, and he was feeling wild and out of control. He felt free for the first time in his life, held tight by his Alpha and being whisked away to be ravaged.

 

He was Stiles though, and this led to the total destruction of his brain-to-mouth filter.

 

“Thought about this, you, since the very first time. You-you watch me t-touch myself? Bet you did, you creeperwolf.”

 

“Stiles, please we’re so close-”

 

“ I used to make up stories you know. Used to pretend you’d find me and just bend me over, didn’t even know what you’d look like but I’d _know_ \- God I started leaking for you so early Derek. You have any idea how hard it is to be an early bloomer as an omega cause let me tell yoooummff”

 

Derek slams him into a wall, not gentle at all but Stiles relishes the quick flash of a bruise forming before Derek is arranging him so his legs are spread and Derek is rutting in between them. He is growling, low and almost soothing because Stiles? Stiles is so ramped up and ready to go. He is bucking against Derek, squirming to rub himself all over his mate. Some part of his brain registers how bad this looks, but the desperation in his movements seem to really work for Derek.

 

Because Derek takes his pants and shreds them to pieces.

 

Like, seriously. One moment his audition pants are on his body, the next they are in ribbons next to him and his ass is bared to the world.

 

Jesus, he had no idea he was leaking that much.

 

Derek apparently did. Because Derek seems to know exactly what to do about every sex thing ever, if his rough fingers and pressing touches are anything to go by. So Stiles makes the executive decision to let Derek handle this whole mating thing.

 

“I smelled it the first time. God Stiles, you have no idea how good you smell. Like a little omega slut that is just begging to be _fucked_.”

 

On that last word Derek gives a hard thrust forward, and Stiles’ world comes alive with color. His cock gives a small jerk as it comes, small and pink (thank you Omega biology) but oh so sensitive. He mewls through it, mouthing at Derek while his hole clenches around nothing. He’s gushing out slick now, so much he can hear it drip onto the floor every so often.

 

“Sounded pretty the first time too. Ass in the air, only got one finger in yourself before coming. My beautiful whore, I’ll fill you up so gooood.”

 

And ohhh, Derek is starting to sound drunk. He probably is a bit, Stiles is putting off enough pheromones that he wouldn’t be surprised if the whole opera house goes into a mating spiral.

 

Then all thoughts leave his head as Derek slowly yet insistently pushes his index finger inside of his winking hole.

 

Stiles thrashes against it, trying desperately to get it further getmoregeteverything from Derek, banging his head against the wall and truly sobbing for his Alpha now.

 

“Alpha please I can’t take it it’s too much it’s not enough I wanna feel you and your knot I wanna choke on it please I’ll be so good for you I need it in me…”

 

His begging doesn’t stop, not even as Derek eases another finger into him as he brings Stiles away from the wall, walking with at first two then three fingers in his omega as he hurries to his den. Derek can smell the salt of Stiles’ tears, the musk of his slick and the heat pheromones all around him. If it weren’t for his alpha instinct demanding that he get Stiles somewhere secure before knotting him, he would have taken Stiles against the wall behind the costume room 5 minutes ago.

 

But no, Derek has prepared for this. He knew he had to wait for Stiles to go into heat, because no matter how much he thought Stiles might love him, he was a monster with a monster’s face. He needed to wait until Stiles was so far into his heat fever that he wouldn’t be able to say no, not even to Derek’s hideous features.

 

So Derek ran down the hallway as fast as he could, until he reached the small dingy boat that would lead him to the center of his lair. There lay his bed, complete with clean linens (Mrs. McCall was one of the few others in the theater who knew of his existence, and was very kind to him). He had also stocked the small rock island with enough food and water to sustain him and his omega through their mating. It was the perfect place for them to finally complete their bond.

 

Getting to it was going to be a huge problem.

 

This was because Derek now needed to row the small boat some 200 yards to the heat den. Which meant somehow disengaging himself from an increasingly horny and clingy omega.

 

“Stiles, Stiles fuck stop it- Stiles I need to put you down.”

 

His mate whined and shook his head, continuing his ministrations on Derek’s neck while lazily squeezing down on Derek’s fingers.

 

“ _PUP_.”

 

Stiles whined high at Derek’s Alpha voice, unlatching his face from where it was buried against Derek’s neck. Then he hit Derek with doe-brown pleading eyes, all while beginning to fuck down with more intent on Derek’s fingers.

 

“Please Alpha, I need your knot. Need you to breed me nice and hard, wanna feel you for weeks.”

 

Derek roared, a sound that shook the cavern. Stiles’ laughed and bared his throat, a shit-eating grin upon his features.

 

“Yes, yes fucking claim me fucking _do it_ -”

 

Derek was shaking with the exertion of resisting his mate. He quickly made up his mind and stepped into the boat, then yanked Stiles off him by the scruff of his neck. Stiles moaned at the loss of Derek’s hard body next to his own, and immediately began to struggle to touch him again. Derek locked his elbow however, and slowly forced Stiles to a kneeling position between his legs.

 

“Get my knot nice and ready for your tight little hole, omega. Stretch yourself out too, give me a show. Don’t you dare waste my time.”

 

Stiles went from resisting to scrambling to get into position, falling upon Derek’s breeches with a fervor. He hastily got them down to mid-thigh before the scent of his alpha hit him.

 

It was…fuck, it was everything. It was sex and comfort and the musty smell of a man. His mate was a primal thing, and Stiles wanted to be the pagan that worshipped him.

 

So he fell face-first into Derek’s lap and immediately began to lap at his Alpha’s cock, which was an impressive length and girth. Stiles shuddered at the thought of it splitting him wide open, and his hole began to pulse again.

 

At the same time that he felt a rough hand on his head force him onto Derek’s cock while he plunged three of his own fingers into his hole. They were thinner than Derek’s so there was no burning sensation, and thus Stiles felt unsatisfied enough to begin crying again.

 

“Fu-FUCK Stiles that feels good, knew you didn’t have those cock-sucker lips for nothing. What’s the matter, my pretty omega not getting stuffed enough? Focus on choking on my cock then, that’s it, get deeper.”

 

Stiles trembled softly as he furiously worked now four of his fingers into himself, grinding back on them. It was useless though, he would be unsatisfied until he had his alpha’s knot. So he focused on gagging on Derek’s dick. He knew he was unskilled and unpracticed, but he hoped he made up for it in his enthusiasm. He was slobbering all over Derek’s cock, sucking madly as every so often he tasted a pulse of precum from the tip. He would lave his tongue over Derek’s slit until Derek thrust back up into his mouth, then go back down as far as he could go.

 

Finally, before he came from the taste of Derek alone, he felt the boat hit the shore. He was instantly swept up into Derek’s arms again and assaulted by Derek’s mouth, which seemed intent on licking the taste out of his mouth. He was more than content with this development, as he felt himself being laid gently on a bed.

 

He opened his eyes for the first time since the boat, and was astonished to see himself on a clean, fluffy bed surrounded by candles. The lighting was dim and romantic, and Stiles realized with excitement that he would be able to see his lover for the first time.

 

He gasped when he finally beheld his Alpha.

 

Derek was a stout figure, corded in muscle with dark patches of curly hair growing in patches all over his body. He looked like a Greek statue come to life, except the Greeks always seemed to carve figures of boyhood strength, while his Alpha was all virile male. The proud, jutting cock that swung between his firm legs was evidence enough of that.

 

But his favorite part of his mate were his eyes. They were a light green, the color of sunlight through a leaf. They flashed in the light, turning red when Derek finished undressing both himself and Stiles, finally staring back.

 

“Stiles I- turn away, you shouldn’t see me like this yet.”

 

“Derek- _Alpha_ , you’re beautiful.”

 

His mate frowned and shook his head, moving to flip Stiles over, but Stiles sat up quickly and cupped Derek’s cheek in his hand.

 

It was Derek’s turn to gasp. No one had touched him with kindness since his family had died. More than that though, the cheek underneath Stiles’ touch seemed…smooth. As Stiles began to trace his face, Derek could only gaze on in wonder as his mate mapped out non-pointy ears, a Roman nose, high cheekbones and eyebrows (he had forgotten what it was like to have them).

 

“Derek you’re- you’re a vision.”

 

Derek could only press his lips to Stiles’ palm, wordlessly thanking his mate for giving him his human form back. How had he ever been scared of rejection from his boy?

 

Then Stiles let out a cry as a sharp,piercing pain hit his abdomen. His heat was upon him strong now, and if he didn’t impale himself upon Derek’s dick sometime soon he could literally pass out from the pain.

 

“Derek, please!”

 

“Shhhh, my beautiful Stiles. My perfect omega, you’ll be mine soon.”

 

And then Derek was climbing over Stiles, hovering above him as he gently parted his thighs and pressed the tip of his cock to Stiles’ hole. Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek with all the tenderness Stiles had just moments before.

 

“My heart.”

 

Then he thrust in.

 

Stiles arched his back and moaned, kept in place by Derek’s firm hand on his hip and the other hand on the back of his neck. Derek slowly pressed himself in, rotating his hips forward every few seconds as he felt his omega’s body open gradually for him. He knew he was going to lose control soon, as he could feel his rut setting in as a reaction to Stiles’ heat. He wanted his first few moments with Stiles to be gentle though, to show Stiles how much he loved him.

 

All of that went out the window though when Stiles tentatively pushed back on his cock, allowing the final inch to rest inside.

 

Derek snarled, pulling out fully before plunging back in. He felt his face shift back to his wolf form, his claws elongate until he smelled a tiny bit of Stiles’ blood along with everything else.

 

He howled his victory to the ceiling. He had Stiles now and he was never letting go.

 

“See what you do to me, Stiles? Been doing this to me ever since you were 13 and I could smell your omega cunt.”

 

“Ah, ah Der-”

 

“You’ll take what I give you now, won’t you pup? Let me breed you and mark you for everyone to see- world’s gonna know what a little slut you are for me. Everyone’s gonna want what’s all mine.”

 

Derek stopped his dirty talk for a moment to bend down and suck at Stiles’ nipples, trying to make them the same shade of red as his lips. Stiles felt his smaller dick skim against Derek’s perfect abs with every bounce he made on Derek’s cock, and knew he was coming soon. The first mating was always rough, and Derek would undoubtedly take his time during the week of their heat together.

 

“Der-Derek I love you- I wanna come on your cock please Alpha fill me up I want it so baaddd” Stiles whined, begging when he could draw in breath.

 

Derek grinned at Stiles and then kissed his omega roughly, pushing him harder and harder down onto his cock until he felt the base of it start to swell. Stiles keened and tried to spread his legs wider (“Such a good omega slut for me, beautiful”) until he felt it begin to go in.

 

When it did finally pop into Stiles, Derek roared into Stiles’ bared neck. His omega was the perfect picture of submission, legs spread and arms held unresisting by his head by Derek’s taut arms. He was whimpering again, full to bursting yet still circling his hips. Derek knew why.

 

His knot was so huge that it would undoubtedly rest unyieldingly against his omega’s prostate. It must be too much for the young, lithe body in his arms.

 

Derek thrust forward as much as he could.

 

His little omega whined at that, whimpering as his prostate was assaulted.

 

“Please Alpha- it’s too much.”

 

“You’re going to nurse my cock, Stiles. You’re so warm and tight, you’re going to take all my cum like the greedy little whore you are. And it’ll never be enough, will it?”

 

Stiles keened and thrashed his head from side to side, but he couldn’t deny his alpha’s words.

 

“ Yes yes yours your omega whore now fucking knot me, breed me up I want your cum Der want your mark want everything.”

 

Derek nuzzled the side of Stiles’ neck, an oddly tender gesture compared to the jerking, brutal swivels of his hips and the fact that Stiles had begun to cry a little again. He fit his teeth on the base of Stiles’ neck, right where it began to meet his shoulder.

 

Stiles chanted out a quiet mantra of “yes yes yes” as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Every nerve ending was alive with pleasure, singing out in euphoria at finally getting their mate. He bared his neck as much as he could, verbally and physically begging for it.

 

Then all at once- Derek stiffened, letting loose the loudest howl yet. It was soon muffled as his jaws clamped shut on Stiles’ shoulder, giving him the mating mark.

 

 

Stiles is thrown into the bond with little warning, yet he chases it hungrily. He feels his body snap, convulsing as he comes and comes, Derek’s own pleasure now looped with his own, a song of ecstasy in the back of his head that traces itself down his bones. He blacks out at the sheer magnitude of it, but not before he sinks his teeth into the meat of Derek’s shoulder, farther away from the neck than his own mark. His teeth are still sharp, and the smell of his mates blood combined with the renewed flash of a completed bond send him over the edge for the third time.

 

He screams as he goes limp, the pleasure too much for his system. He is vaguely aware of Derek cradling him to his chest, ass still full and being pumped full of cum as his Alpha laps at his mark and rumbles in satisfaction.

 

“Sleep, little omega. I have games and presents for you tomorrow.”

 

And oh, Stiles falls asleep with a grin on his face. He cannot wait to see what the new day will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mating stuff/smut is on the way! I have a few ideas but I'm always down for prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> http://versus21.tumblr.com/


End file.
